The Star Killer Witch of Sengoku Academy
by KnightSpark
Summary: Satsuki Ryusei is known for her intimidating personality and no-holds-barred Buddyfight skills. But when she recieves an 'offer' from an unknown individual, how will this effect her life? How will it effect others around her? And why does she have feelings towards Rouga 'The Wolf' Aragami?
1. Chapter 1: Character & Buddy Info

**KS: Helloooo FanFiction! It's the me, the one and only KnightSpark here with a Buddyfight fanfic. After seeing stormy003 and Shiranai Atsune present their original characters, I figured I'd make one of my own. Only this one will be playing for the other team, if you catch my drift. Anyway, this just a profile on who my character and her buddy is, so I hope you like it. Oh, and if the authors I mentioned earlier are reading this, I would like your feedback and opinions if you have time.**

* * *

><p>Name: Satsuki Ryūsei (さつき流星)<p>

Aliases: The Shooting Star Mistress, Maiden of the Fallen Star, Star Killer Witch

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Affiliation: Sengoku Academy, Disaster (unofficial)

World User: Danger World

Buddy: Armorknight Valkyrie

Core Gadget: Gray with an orange hexagon design and purple crystal. Transforms into a longsword with with chains on it and the crystal is on the hilt.

Buddy Skill: A single grey wing appears behind her back.

Relations: Yamato Ryūsei (older brother, card shop owner); Asuka Ryūsei (older sister, master chef)

Friends: Rouga Aragami, Kyoya Gaen, Sofia Sakharov, Elf Kabala, Davide Yamazaki, Magoroku Shido, Terumi Kuchinawa, Kemura, Raremaro Tefudanokimi, Shosetsu Kirisame, Kanahebi

Personality: Most of the time, she is brash and will often get into a fight with anyone who so much as bumps into her. She is also confident in her own abilities, seeing how she rejects the Dark Core Case. But on rare occasions, she has a older sister persona when she takes out Sofia and Terumi to go shopping (much to the former's chagrin).

Biography: Ever since she had been a young girl, Satsuki's parents have been missing for quite a long time for unknown reasons, leaving a sad little girl behind. Her siblings were always there to support her, but it didn't feel the same as the care of a mother and father. Even at school, she would look out the window and wonder where her parents were. On her 13th birthday, she received a Danger World trial deck and some booster packs. When she opens one of the packs, Armorknight Valkyrie appeared and became her Buddy. But unfortunately, Satsuki was brooding over her parent's disappearance. Deciding to get her out of it, her sister challenged her to a Buddyfight, which she refuses at first, but then reconsider after being encouraged by her Buddy. After she wins her first match, Satsuki feels like she can change into a different person, seeing how she has a Buddy to back her up. Ever since that day, she got out of her bad mood and left a blazing trail of defeated opponents wherever she walked. Her skills were so extrodinary, that they got a Buddyfight scholarship at Sengoku Academy.

Appearance: She has short platinum blond hair with part of it covering her right eye, violet eyes and fair skin. She also has a fake tattoo of a meteor on her left cheek.

Clothing: She wears a unzipped gray sleeveless jacket and a red tank top with a comet design on it. She wears dark blue pants with black sneakers.

Accessories: She has a pendant in the shape of a comet. Inside the pendant is a picture of her whole family, including her parents.

Likes: Disaster, SenCad, strong fighters, friendship, Rouga

Dislikes: Dark Core Case, Magoroku Shido, hate cards

Other Info: She tends to eat a lot of food and not gain one pound.

* * *

><p>Name: Armorknight Valkyrie<p>

Appearance: Valkyrie (usually goes by Val) appears a young woman with long black hair extending to her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She dark skin with tattoos on visible parts of her body. She is dressed from head to toe in grey mechanical armour that shows most of her body and a matching helmet with broken wings. Also, her wings have mechanical armour as well. She wields a spear with an electric generator on the handle.

Personality: Val is known to be firm and straight to the point towards most people, but is shown to be supportive towards Satsuki in any situation. She doesn't take kindly to anyone insulting her Buddy, as Shido learned the hard way when she threatened to 'strip him down to his underwear and leave him hanging on the flag pole'.

Likes: Satsuki, good food, strong fighters

Dislikes: Magoroku Shido, hate cards

Size: 2

Type: Monster

Power: 6000

Defense: 5000

Critical: 3

World: Danger World

Attribute: Armorknight

Flavor: Make sure you don't get on her bad side, or you'll be at the other end of her spear.

* * *

><p>Deck: Meteor Squadron, Danger Battalion<p>

Line: Like the stars that fall from the heavens and plummet toward the earth, strike down our foes with ruthless force! Luminize! Meteor Squadron, Danger Battalion!

World: Danger World

Build

Size 0: Armorknight Cobra(x5); Armorknight Eagle(x5); Armorknight Tiger(x4); Bluechase Dragon, Garg(x2)

Size 1: Armorknight Kaari(x6); Armorknight Lizardman(x4); Armorknight Ogre(x3); Armorknight Polar Bear(x3); Armorknight Succubus(x2); Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner(x1); Raging Dragon, Zald(x1)

Size 2: Axe Dragon, Dorcas(x2); Dense Forest Dragon, Radica(x2); Fighting Dragon, Demongodol(x2); Armorknight Golem(x1); Armorknight Valkyrie(x1); Armorknight Medusa (x1)

Size 3: Armorknight Black Drake(x1); Armorknight Demon(x1); Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan(x1); Overlord Dragon; Valfares Blood(x1)

Spells: Armor Reuse(x1); Armorknight Formation(x1); Duel Law(x1); Bold Retaliation(x1); Battle Aura Circle(x1); Survival Chance(x1)

Items: Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay(x1); Hysteric Spear(x1)

Impact: Valkyrie Charge!(x1) (fanmade)

* * *

><p><strong>KS: So how is it? Let me know in the comment section and I'll see you all later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Satsuki

**KS: Yeah, yeah, I'm aware of how this chapter is short, but I wanted to give out a brief introduction to Satsuki, if you're alright with it. But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>A loud and annoying beeping sound rang out. It doesn't take a genius to know that is was the sound an alarm clock, signalling its owner to wake up at the destined time. Too bad the girl in the bed had no intention of doing so.<p>

"Shut up… let me sleep a little more…"

The beeping continued.

"Just five more minutes…"

Still beeping. That's then the girl launched herself out of bed, grabbed the alarm clock, opened the window and threw it out. The girl, who was now reluctantly awake, had bags under her eyes and hair that looked like it had been in a windstorm. Also, she was wearing a pink tank top with a comet on it and black short shorts.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" she screamed out the window, possibly taking to the newly-demolished clock. She was planning to sleep in, but the alarm clock ruined it for her, so going back to bed was concidered moot at this point.

"Satsuki, are you up yet?" a motherly voice called out.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep. Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to your older sister like that. Now get your butt down here before I come up and drag it down myself."

"Fine, just let me get dressed first."

"You have five minutes. Then I'm gonna come up there. Understand?"

"Yeah, whatever." Satsuki dragged her self into the closet and got out of her sleeping attire. When she got out, she was in her everyday clothing. She then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, fix her hair and whatever else girls do in there (I'm a boy, so I wouldn't know what they do in there). "Alright, I'm coming down." She walked out of her room which composed of bed, a computer desk and mirror. She got down to the kitchen where a woman with long blond hair was making French toast.

"Ah, good to see your still alive." the woman said with a smirk on her face. Satsuki rolled her eyes in unamusement.

"You're a real comedian, Asuka." she responded. She walked over to the table and sat down as her sister put down a plate with a tall stack of French toast in front of it.

"I sprinkled cinnamon all over it because I know that's how you like it. Just promise me that this time you won't-" Her speech was interrupted when the younger girl instantly devoured the contents in front of her. "-rip it apart like a honey badger again." When she finished, the plate was completely spottless, void of any remains of the toast.

"Were you saying something? I couldn't hear you over the sound my chewing?" Satsuki said. Her sister stuttered in shock. "C-C-Chewing?! You ripped apart my masterpiece like a freakin' shark!"

"It's just French toast, sis. Nothing to get worked up about." Ironically, Asuka was getting worked up about it. "Anyway, where's Yamato?"

"He went out early to open up his shop. I gotta tell you, Buddyfights have been getting really popular these days."

"Yeah, because there are players such as myself who are racking up all the kills." Satsuki said confidently while crossing her arms. Asuka shook her head in unamusement.

"You know, if you let that confidence of your take over, you might lose against someone who is actually good." This made Satsuki raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Name one person who I might have a problem battling."

"Well, I heard he won the ABC Cup in Aibo Academy."

"Uh-huh."

"And he calls himself the 'Mighty Sun Fighter'."

"I need a name here, sis."

"You wanna know his name?"

Satsuki nodded impatiently.

"His name is... Gao Mikado."


	3. Chapter 3: Sun Fighter, Meet Star Maiden

**KS: Okay, I am back for Star Killer Witch. Now I'm going to have Satsuki battle someone, but it won't be Gao. Also, I saw last weeks episode and let me tell you, it doesn't take a psychic to know that Kiri is the Grim Reaper. I just hope Gao can make him come to his senses soon enough. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Gao and his friends were walking around in the mall, heading towards Card Shop Castle. It had been two days since he fought Kiri, who was under the wicked spell of the Dark Core. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't shake the fact that one of his friends would resort to using such a cursed object.<p>

"Why, Kiri? Why would you think that winning is all that matters?" he sobbed silently. Kuguru put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Gao, I know how you feel. In fact, we all do. But for Kiri's sake, we have to everything we can to help him."

"I know, I know, but... I just can't accept it. I _won't _accept it!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him. No one noticed, but tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Dude's really taking this hard." Baku said sadly while eating a corn dog. He turned to Kazane, who was right next to him. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so, 'cause I've never seen him like this in... ever." she responded, mirroring Baku's sadness. Gao then took his fist off the wall and wiped the tears from his eyes. However, that didn't get rid of the sadness in his heart.

"I just want to know... why?"

Before anyone can answer, a loud cry was heard. And by the sound of it, the source came from across the hall. Everyone turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about.

"What was that? Or rather, _who_ was that?" Baku asked wide-eyed, not realizing he dropped his corn dog.

"Who ever it was, it sounded like they are in pain." Zanya implied, while pushing up his glasses.

"Nin." Tsukikage replied as he unfolded a scroll that read: 'Immediate medical attention needed'.

"Maybe someone slipped and broke their leg, yo." Tetsuya added. Asmodai shook his head in disagreement.

"Think about it, Tets. If someone slipped, there would be a wet floor sign hanging around, you get me?"

"Oh. You have a point there, A-Dawg." Then all of a sudden, Kuguru turns on the lights on her hair.

"Hang on. Is it me, or is the sound getting closer?" Everyone stopped talking for a minute and listened. Kuguru was right, it was getting closer.

"It's as if the sound is coming towards us."Baku stated. Everyone turned to the source of the noise to see a girl with blond hair run toward them. Although, her eyes were shut tight, so it was anyone's guess what she was running towards.

"Don't you think we should get of her way or something?" Drum said while shivering in fear the girl will run them over. However, it had diminished when said girl suddenly stopped in front of the group. She bent over and breathed rapidly, tired from all that running. After she caught her breath, she swiftly rose up, making everyone jump back in surprise.

"OK, I don't want to drag this on anymore than I have to, so I'm just gonna come out with it: which one of you is Gao Mikado?" the girl asked. The group looked at the aformentioned person as he raised his bandaged hand.

"I'm Gao Mikado." he answered. "Who are you?" The girl just chuckled.

"Who am I? Well, I'm glad you asked." Somehow, all the lights went out and a single spotlight shined on the girl. "I'm the girl who strikes down my opponents like the meteors that fall from the skies above and smashes the earth below. The girl that will show no mercy towards anyone who is foolish to stand in her way." She then struck a battle pose while comets soared behind her.

"I am the Star Killer Witch, Satsuki Ryusei, and I'm hear to challenge you to a Buddyfight!" she annonced loudly. The lights came back on after that display and everyone was speechless. After a minute of uncomfortable silence passed, Kuguru turned on her lights again.

"I think I heard that name before..." she said while scratching her head.

"Me too." Baku added.

"Me three, yo." Tetsuya cut in. Everyone seemed to have heard of the mysterious girl.

"I've never heard of you at all."

Okay, everyone apart from Gao, unsurprisingly. Everyone dropped to the floor.

"Gao, you can't seriously be _that_ clueless." Zanya groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor. Gao just blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Then, in under a minute, Baku got in his face, grabbed him by the shoulders and rapidly shook him.

"Bro, please don't tell me you've never heard of her!"

"But I hav-" Gao was silenced by a hand covering his mouth. Specifically Baku's.

"I said don't tell me!"

"Baku, if it's not too much trouble, could you release Gao and let me take over from here?" Kuguru asked. The deck builder reluctantly stepped aside as she walked towards him. "Gao, I am going to explain to you who this girl is, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could pay attention for a minute."

"Sure." Gao said casually. However, this caused Kuguru's expression to darken, meaning that she was not playing around.

"I mean it, Gao. I want your full and abosolutely, positively undivided attention, because this is the only chance you'll ever get. Do. You. Understand?" she said while glaring at the Sun Fighter. Everyone felt shivers go up their spines. And again, apart from Gao.

"I understand." Gao answered sincerely. Kuguru's expression lightened a bit. Underline 'a bit'.

"Okay. Satsuki Ryusei is a Buddyfighter with a sad history."

"What kind of a sad history?"

"When she was a little girl, her parents mysteriously disappeared, and no traces of them were found ever since. This made her sink into a deep depression that lasted until she was 13."

"She was depressed for that long?" Asmodai asked with a shocked expression. "And here I thought humans could only be in that state for about a week or so." Kuguru nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Well, she loved her parents very much and vice versa. And to just lose them like that and not knowing the reason... I can't say that I blame her."

"Wait a minute, go back a bit." Gao interrupted. "What do you mean 'until she was 13'?" Kuguru began to speak, until...

"_I can tell you if you're that interested._"

Everyone looked around to see who just spoke, while Satsuki took out her Core Deck Case, which had a unique design compared to any other case. It was a light shade of gray with an orange hexagonal pattern. And in the middle was a purple crystal.

"Val, is this really necessary?" the blond girl asked.

"_Come on, I insist." _Before Satsuki could protest, a card flew out of her case. Then, the card began to glow brightly, blinding everyone near it. After the glowing stopped, everyone opened their eyes to see a beautiful woman with dark skin, blue eyes and long hair donned in grey armor that covered most of her body. The parts that weren't covered had tattoos on them. Also, she had grey wings that were also armoured and had a helmet with smaller broken wings. All of the boys blushed heavily when they saw the woman, while the girls stared in either contempt or envy.

"W-W-Who are y-you?" Gao stuttered. The woman flipped her hair haughtily.

"I am Armorknight Valkyrie of Danger World. Surely you have heard of me."

"I've heard rumours about you, but I didn't think you really existed." Baku said in awe of the legend standing in front of him.

"Well, some rumours shouldn't be taken lightly, boy, so be sure to remember that." Valkyrie before chuckling lightly. "Now about Satsuki's 13th birthday-"

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT?!" Zanya suddenly shrieked at the top of his lungs. It was no mystery that Zanya, being the cool and collected ninja that he is, was a nervous wreck when it came to encountering the female gender. Especially when this female had armour that didn't exactly cover up what needed to be covered up.

"Uh... what's what?" Valkyrie asked.

"Y-Y-Your armour! What else what do you think I'm talking about?!" the young ninja sputtered in both irritation and embarrassement. Valkyrie looked at every part of her armour to see what the young ninja was getting so worked up about, but she didn't see anything worth freaking out over.

"It's your basic grey. I don't see what your problem is, kid."

"I-I'm not talking about the colour!"

"Then what are talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE WHOLE THING! I-I'M SEEING THINGS I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HERE!" Zanya quickly realized that last sentence was a bit too loud as noticed that everyone in the mall stared at him. He, along with Tsukikage, disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Valkyrie said, finally beginning. "On her 13th birthday, Satsuki received a trial deck along with a booster pack, and I happened to be in said booster pack. Her siblings offered to Buddyfight with her so she can get the gist of the game."

"Acutally, Buddyfighting require full knowledge of the game and-" Kuguru was about to go on, until Valkyrie menacingly pointed her lance at her.

"Hey Lightpost, _I'm _telling the story here, so shut up." Kuguru nodded frantically. "Anyway, as I was saying, they wanted Satsuki to play against one of them so she can get an idea on how the game is played. But she didn't feel like it since she was still upset about her parents leaving her behind. But luckily, I was there to help her out. After that she changed her mind and battled her sister, and get this: she won on her first try! Isn't that something?"

"What happened then, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"What happened? What happened is since that battle, Satsuki changed in more ways than one. She was beating fighters left and right like they were no big deal. She was like a meteor crashing down to Earth!"

"You don't need to go that far..." Satsuki muttered, blushing from embarassment.

"And get this, whe she Luminizes her deck, she has this great line-"

"Val, don't you dare...!"

"How did it go again... Oh yeah, now I know! It was something like this: Like the stars that fall from the heavens and plummet toward the Earth, strike down our foes with ruthless for- mph!" Satsuki interrupted the Armorknight by covering her mouth, blushing madly at the same time.

"Shut up!" she hissed. Everyone stared in confusion as they witnessed Valkyrie struggle against Satsuki's grip, and was successful in doing so by picking the girl up by her jacket.

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's get down to business." she announced while dangling from her Buddy's hand and pointed at Gao. "So, do you accept?" However, to her surprise, Gao lowered his head and shook lightly.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"It's just... I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the- but you're the Mighty Sun Fighter! I thought that you would accept any challenge no matter how impossible it seemed! Or so I heard..." Satsuki lowered her head in disappointment. She came all this way to look for and have a battle with the Mighty Sun Fighter, only to have her offer declined on the spot.

"If you want to battle someone, I'd be more than happy to."

Satsuki raised her head to see who was talking to her. She saw a girl with orange hair and violet eyes walk up to her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"My name is Kazane Fujimiya, and I would like to take you up on your offer for a Buddyfight in Gao's place." Satsuki thought about this for a second. She was hoping for a chance to have a battle with the legendary Gao Mikado, but seeing how he looked as if his dog died or something, that plan went out the window. But then, this girl suddenly offers to Buddyfight her in her friend's place.

"A Buddyfight is a Buddyfight, no matter who the opponent is." she muttered. Kazane raised her brow in curiosity.

"Okay, kid. You wanna Buddyfight me? Then let's get to it.

* * *

><p>Satsuki took a good look around at her new surroundings. She wondered how or why someone put a fighting stage inside of an aquarium. Maybe the owner had a lot of money laying around and decided to build one. Or the thing has been sitting there since Buddyfight got popular. All of a sudden, she sees a girl flying down in what appears to be a UFO. She couldn't tell if she was crazy or just weird.<p>

"Hello, one and all! It's your favourite reporter and commentator Paruko Nanana, and you know when there's a Buddyfight about to happen, I won't be far behind!" the girl announced cheerfully.

"Yep, definitely crazy." Satsuki muttered while facepalming herself.

"Hey, it's not the first crazy thing we've been through." Valkyrie said. "Though I will admit, that girl is something else."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Alright, now let's see who battling who." Paruko said as she hovered over to where Kazane was standing. "Here we have Kazane Fujimiya, a student at our very own Aibo Academy. She usually goes by the alias of 'Wind', and has shown impressive skills for quite a while. It goes without saying, but we are all are excited to see what she has in store for us." She then hovers over to Satsuki's side. "And here we have... I'm sorry, who are you?" Valkyrie facepalmed when she heard that. How could she forget who her Buddy is?

"You really don't know who I am?" Satsuki asked, slightly offended. Paruko hovered close until she was at least five inches from the blonde's face. After a few seconds, the reporter's eyes widened in realization. "Wait... now I remember! You're the Maiden of the Fallen Star, Satsuki Ryusei!"

"She prefers 'Star Killer Witch'..." Valkyrie muttered. Satsuki elbowed her Buddy, signalling her to shut up.

"I-I can't believe it! I am right in front of another Buddyfight legend!" Paruko stuttered. "This is too much! I think I'm going to faint! I-"

"Would you kindly get on with announcing the battle?" Valkyrie asked impatiently. Paruko immediately snapped out of her fangirl moment and cleared her throat.

"Okay." she responded as she hovered high above the stage.

"A kaledoscope of excitement and adventure!" Kazane said as she moved her Core Gadget around like a ball. "Luminize! Kaledo Labyrinth!" She then drew the top cards in her deck. All eyes were now on Satsuki as they waited for her to Luminize her deck. But to their surprise, she just stood there with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Uh... you okay there?" Valkyrie asked. For a second, she thought that Satsuki was asleep, but then her Buddy's eyes abruptly opened.

"For your information Val, I was not sleeping." she said, still looking ahead. Valkyrie rubbed her head sheepishly. Satsuki then brought out her Core Deck Case and the atmosphere around her became menacing enough that Kazane's Buddy, Blade jumped in surprise.

"Like the stars that fall from the heavens and plummet toward the Earth, strike down our foes with ruthless force!" Satsuki yelled as her Core Gadget took form. It was a longsword with a golden hand and a purple crystal. Also, there were chains wrapped around the object. "Luminize! Meteor Squadron, Danger Battalion!" She gripped her sword and drew the top cards of her deck.

"Say it with me now, people!" Paruko called out. "Buddy..."

"FIGHT!" the crowd yelled.

"Now, let's raise the flag!" the girls said in perfect unison.

"I fight for Dungeon World!" Kazane announced as Dungeon World's flag appeared behind her.

"I fight for Danger World!" Satsuki cried as Valkyrie slammed Danger World's flag into the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

* * *

><p><strong>KS: I was Kazane, I'd watch out for what Satsuki has in store for her. How excited are you for the battle? Let me know in the comments and I will see you in the next chapter. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Scouting & An Offer

**KS: Hey, it's me again. And for some reason, Disaster is also here. I know, these guys are the main villains but let's try to bear it for a few chapters, alright? Okay people, get out here. (members of Disaster begin walking in, sans Terumi)**

**Kyoya: Well hello there, KnightSpark.**

**KS: Bite me, Gaen.**

**Kyoya: (feigns shock) Oh dear. Whatever have I done to deserve such a cold greeting?**

**KS: Hmm, I don't know, let me think. Oh yeah, I remember. You had Little Miss Ice Heart (refering to Sofia) erase Terumi's memory, which in my book is considered a jack move.**

**Sofia: It had to be done. She was no longer any use to us.**

**KS: And another thing! Her real name isn't Terumi!? What is her real name?**

**Shido: Does it matter? She's been discarded, removed, tossed out like last week's newspaper.**

**KS: And why are _you _here?**

**Shido: You said 'members of Disaster' didn't you? Well, I happen to be a member, in case your feeble mind forgot.**

**KS: Don't test me, pal.**

**Shido: (mockingly) Why not? Are you afraid you're gonna fail?**

**KS: (sighs) Well, can't find a better time to do this. (whistles and two men wearing military gear and bandit masks walk towards Shido)**

**Davide: Who are those guys?**

**KS: These are my newly hired security personnel. I hired them to deal with any troublesome guests, if you get my drift. **

**Davide: Oh, now I see it. (grins evilly at Shido)  
><strong>

**Shido: (nervously) W-What's that look for?**

**Guard 1: Is this kid giving you a hard time, sir?**

**KS: Are you kidding? Just listening to him makes me wanna go nuts.**

**Guard 2: Say no more, boss. (grabs Shido) Let's go, you disrespectful little bastard.**

**Shido: (flustered) W-Where are you taking me?! I demand an explanation!**

**Guard 1: That's for us to know and you to find out.**

**Shido: Let me go! I'll have you know my father is the head sergeant of the Buddy Police! You're going to answer for this, I swear!**

**Guard 2: Shut up, kid.**

**Shido: (gets dragged away) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**KS: Good riddance. Now let's get on with the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, Master Kyoya. You think that this 'Shooting Star Mistress' should be the next candidate for the Dark Core Deck Case? Don't you think we have enough already?" Shido asked in disbelief. Him, along the other members of Disaster were in their hidden lair beneath the Photon Metal Mine watching the match between Kazane and Satsuki. For a while, it looked like Kazane had the match in the palm of her hand, but Satsuki pulled all sorts of tricks to keep that from happening.<p>

"I don't see why not. This girl appears to be standing her ground, even if the odds are against her." Kyoya calmly replied.

"Not to mention, the way she calls out her attacks and raises her sword while doing so absolutely beeeautiful!" Kabala swooned.

"She's so bold, yet graceful at the same time. I think I have a girl crush on her." Terumi muttered while blushing lightly.

"It doesn't matter if she is graceful or not. What does matter the question on whether or not she is worthy of the Dark Core's power." Sofia added monotonously.

"I think that if she had the Dark Core, she'd wipe the floor with anyone with no struggle at all." Davide said.

"If she had Darkness Dragon World, then she would be unstoppable." Gremlin inquired.

Everyone had seemed to show some interest in Satsuki, and even complemented her fighting style. However, there was one person who has yet to voice their opinion. And guess who that person is.

"Hey Aragami, what do you think about this girl?" Shido rudely asked. Rouga ignored his question and continued to stare at the screen in wonder.

_Up until now, I thought I was the only one who could wield a Danger World deck with unmatched skill, but seeing that girl... it's as if she was born to use it.' _he thought._ 'What is this feeling I'm getting, though? Do I have some... respect towards her? Or is it something more. Maybe it could be-_

Unfortunately, his train of thought was derailed by a certain narcissistic student council president snapping his fingers to his face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Rouga? Is anyone in there in that empty head of yours?"

Rouga punched him square in the face without taking his eyes off the screen. Everyone turned to see the Wolf observing Satsuki's fight, and needless to say, comments began to fly around like rounds in a war zone.

"Well Rouga, it seems you have taken an interest in this girl." Davide said teasingly.

"But of course," Kabala said. "She has such amazing power, so he has plenty of reason to take interest in her."

"Please make sure to put any unnecessary feelings aside when meeting this girl." Sofia requested in her usual emotionless tone.

"Maybe he likes her?" Terumi suddenly blurted out. After hearing that, Rouga snapped out of his trance and glare at the bespectacled girl, who began to stutter nervously. "W-Well, not like as in 'like-like', what I meant was 'I-think-she's-a-strong-fighter' kind of like."

"What gave you the impression that I like this girl as a fighter, let alone 'like-like'?" he snarled. Terumi began to tremble in fear.

"Now Rouga, there's no need to get upset." Kyoya said softly. For some reason, his voice always seemed to soothe Terumi and make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sure, you can say that. You're not the one who's being accused of having affections for some no-name fighter."

Rouga didn't notice until later, but he felt everyone gaze on him as if they were trying to light him on fire just by staring at him.

"What?"

"Rouga... I didn't say you had affections towards her." Terumi said meekly. He began to twitch nervously. How could he let that one slip past him?

"Ohh... So there is a hidden motive behind your interest in this girl." Kabala teased.

"M-Motive? What motive?"

"If you ask me, it's pretty obvious." Davide snickered. "You want to meet her battle her, and see if she'll take you out on a date!"

"That has to be the most ridiculous and pathetic ploy to pick up a girl I ever heard!" Shido howled with laughter, falling out of his chair. Rouga began to grind his teeth in anger, seeing the two laugh uncontrollably. He was about to yell at them, until...

"That's actually a great idea."

Hearing this, Davide and Shido stopped laughing. They turned to their leader with looks of confusion. Was he actually agreeing with Davide's theory of Rouga trying to get a girl to notice him by having a Buddyfight with her?

"Uh... Master Kyoya, with all due respect, that was a joke." Davide said, his smirk fading. Kyoya just chuckled in response.

"Whether it was a joke or not, I think Rouga should go through with it."

"What?" Rouga deadpanned.

"Master, did you hit your head against something?" Sofia asked, although her tone contained little to no concern (big surprise there).

"No, my dear Sofia. I am positive that Rouga can get a girlfriend." At that, Rouga started to blush heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I-I never said I wanted her to be my girlfriend!"

"You face appears to be telling us a different story." Kabala said teasingly.

"S-Shut up! You're all talking nonsense. I don't have feelings toward this girl, I never had feelings towards this girl and I don't see why you idiots are making a big deal out it!"

"Well, sounds to me like someone's in denial." Davide taunted.

"I'm warning you..." Rouga growled, his embarassment replaced with irritation.

"If you want to go and humiliate yourself in front of a girl, now's the time!" Shido laughed mockingly.

"SHUT UP!"

The whole room went silent. Clearly, Rouga was in no mood for this and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go out now and clear my head. Hopefully when I'm back, you people aren't acting like we're in some stupid cliché visual novel anymore."

And with that, the Wolf left the hideout in anger. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sofia spoke up.

"I wasn't acting like we were in a visual novel."

* * *

><p>"You know, it's been fun playing with you, but I got places to go and people to see, so I'm afraid I'll have to wrap this fight up." Satsuki said while smirking. Kazane raised her brow in confusion. She couldn't put her finger on why the self-proclaimed 'Star Killer Witch' was acting smug while she had one life point remaining, her gauge at 2 and had no monsters to defend her.<p>

"Um... are you sure about that?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head. "Because from what I'm seeing here, your chances of turning this are pretty low."

"That's what you think, little miss Wind."

"Huh?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still standing here, even with one life point and two gauge. And to tell the truth, that's all I'll need to defeat you."

Suddenly, Kuguru clicked her lights on.

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier!" she exclaimed. The boys looked at her with confusion.

"Kuguru, what are you talking about?" Gao asked.

"There is a perfect reason as to why Satsuki is still in this with only one life point."

"Then get to it, yo! Don't leave us hangin' in suspense!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"Okay, but listen closely. I noticed something odd during Kazane's turn when she used Bladewing Phoenix to attack Satsuki. She had a perfect opportunity to use her Battle Aura Circle spell to block, but she took the hit anyway."

"Go on." Baku said while eating popcorn.

"Another thing is Satsuki tried to use her Hysteric Spear to attack Kazane, but was unable to since she used Cecilia's Spell Disarm."

"But wouldn't she have gotten another one after that?" Gao asked.

"From the looks of things, I'd say she only had one."

"Okay, but answer this: why was she recklessly chipping away at her gauge earlier? She should've saved it for when she needed to call out a strong monster or spell." Baku added.

"She was expecting for something like this to happen." Kuguru explained. "She was preparing to use her impact card for this moment!"

"But what kind of a impact card has such reckless and insane requirements? It seems like a bluff to me." Zanya asked.

"That's the one thing about Satsuki: she never bluffs."

"You mean that she actually has an impact with those conditions?" Asmodai asked. Kuguru nodded in response.

"Yes. And there is one more condition to be met before it can be put into play."

"And that condition is...?"

Everyone waited for Kuguru to give out an answer. After a few seconds of suspense passed, the analyzer spoke.

"Armorknight Valkyrie has to be in the drop zone."

A few more seconds of silence went by before everyone yelled:

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Kuguru winced at their reaction and how loud it was.

"Yes, as unbelieveable as it sounds, those are the conditions she needs to meet before using her impact."

"Well, what's the name of this impact card?" Drum asked impatiently.

"Now... FINAL PHASE!"

Everyone turned back to the fight, where a certain blond-haired girl called out her final phase.

"It's better if you see it for yourself." Kuguru answered as she returned her attention to the fight.

The card she was currently holding disolved in her hands and to everyone's surprise, Satsuki began to rise above the stage at a medium altitude. Then, electricity started to appear all over her body, but it didn't electrocute her. Finally, she raised her sword, and the chains surrounding it had broken off. Everyone around the stage stared in awe as Satsuki held her sword to her face and closed her eyes.

"_Now... you shall witness the true power of Armorknight Valkyrie... A power that can only be wielded when she has been eliminated from play..."_

Satsuki's voice was now deeper and more intimidating than before. It was as if she was being possessed.

"_My buddy may be physically gone, but she is still with me... IN SPIRIT!"_

The electric current became stronger and started to take the form of a person. But this was not just any ordinary person. With it's steel wings and grey armour, the electricity took created a spiritual image of Armorknight Valkyrie, Satsuki's buddy. But then, something unusual happened. Parts of Valkyrie's armour began to break apart and attach to Satsuki her self, helmet and wings included. It looked like they have fused together.

"_YOUR TIME HAS NOW COME!" _she boomed as lightning struck hersword, making Kazane jump back in shock. But what really surprised the redhead is the way Satsuki glared at her, like she was a predator eyeing her next prey. Then, in an instant, she pointed her sword at Kazane andd charged at her, surrounded by a stream of focused electricity.

"_VALKYRIE CHARGE!"_

Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Kazane got struck by the electrified Satsuki and everyone was blinded by a huge flash of light. When it cleared, they saw Satsuki stand in the middle of the stage while Kazane stood there with a shocked expression. The Dungeon World flag behind her dissolved, signalling that she has lost.

_Game Over. Winner: Satsuki Ryūsei._

"Another star... killed." she said triumphantly as she spun her sword and drove it into the ground. The whole crowd broke out in a wide array of murmurs and gossip about the blonde buddyfighter.

"That girl is nuts."

"I'm glad I wasn't up against her."

"That poor child having such a brute... I hope she's not injured."

Satsuki heard the silent banter around her and took it as a bad sign. She didn't want known as some heartless fighter who would beat down someone who was younger (and shorter) than her. Thinking quick, she rushed over to where Kazane was standing to see how much damage was done.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" she asked the dazed Kazane. She got no response from the girl, which made her panic a little.

"Crap... what do I do?" Valkyrie flew over to where her buddy is and took a look at the paralyzed Kazane.

"What do you we should do?" she asked the blonde.

"Well, here's what we _shouldn't _do: electrocute her in hopes she will snap out of it." she responded. Valkyrie faked a shocked expression.

"Why Satsuki, I'm offended. Why would you think I would do that?"

"Because it's your solution for everything. Someone looks at me wrong, you electrocute them. Some girl makes a rude comment on how I look, you electrocute them. The person running the food stand gets your order mixed up, you electrocute them. I hate to say it, but that records getting scratched from overuse, Val." Satsuki bluntly stated. Val grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her helmet in embarrasment.

"R-Right..."

The two stood in silence as they continued to look at Kazane, who was still dazed from being hit by that impact move. Satsuki cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"Well, since you're not gonna regain consciousness anytime soon..." She began to shake the girl's hand, even though she wouldn't shake back. "I'm just gonna go now. Hope you get better soon!" she said while laughing awkwardly. She then turned to Val and muttered, "Let's get out of here before people start throwing their junk at us." Her buddy nodded and activated her buddy skill allowing the girl to fly so quick that they made a hole in the roof. Everyone looked up at the hole, wondering where the two flew off to.

"Well, that was unexpected." Gao said, keeping his eyes on said hole.

"I've seen a lot of fights with weird turns, but that one outdid them all." Baku added.

Um, shouldn't we go check on Kazane?" Kuguru asked.

"Aw man, we totally forgot, yo!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"We need to get to her now!" Zanya yelled as they all ran to the elevator. Little did they know, even though her body froze, Kazane's mind was still intact.

'_That was the most amazing buddyfight I've ever been in.'_

* * *

><p>After flying away from the mall, Satsuki and Val decided to walk home. They made a stop at a grilled meat stand where Satsuki bought 20 steak skewers... and ate all of them in under 10 minutes.<p>

"You must have a black hole in your stomach to eat that much without getting sick or gaining a pound." Val said as she watched her buddy gulp down the last skewer.

"You wanna know my secret?" Satsuki asked with a grin on her face. Valkyrie nodded. "It's simple, really. I work out almost everyday so I don't get fat. Like jogging, sit-ups, push-ups, you name it."

"Huh. And people wonder why you don't gain weight when you inhale so much food." Satsuki huffed in anger at her buddy's comment.

"I do not 'inhale' food!"

"Oh really? At the rate you eat, I swear you had a vacuum built inside of you."

"That's not funny, Val."

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just stating my opinion."

"Well, your opinion sucks."

They went back and forth for about a half-hour. A few walked by and caught a glance at them bickering, but continued on their way acted like it was nothing important.

"I don't see what you're getting so worked up about! I'm just stating that you shouldn't always eat like your life depended on it!"

"Well, if you didn't want me getting worked up about it, you shouldn't have brought it up!"

"Excuse me, but can I have a moment?" a voice called, interrupting their arguement.

They both turned to see a girl with white hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress white boots walking up to them.

"What do you want?" Satsuki asked the girl.

"I want you to hear me out on an offer I am about to give you." the girl stated emotionlessly.

"Don't tell me it's one of those 'offers I can't refuse'." Satsuki groaned.

"It's something like that." Satsuki started to walk away from the girl, not bothering to hear her out.

"Then forget it. I'm not getting myself into deals if I can't walk away from."

"Satsuki, wait." Val said as she flew towards her buddy. She shot an annoyed glare at her.

"What is it, Val?"

"Can't we at least hear her out? Or find out what this deal is?"

"Not if it's a deal that I have to go through with, whether I like it or not."

"I can make it worth your while." the girl said. Satsuki turned around and raised her brow in interest.

"Exactly how can you make it worth my while?"

"I can introduce you to a strong fighter." The news piqued Satsuki's interest greatly.

"And you are positive he's strong?"

"I have no reason to lie to you."

"Fine. But if I battle with this fighter and he turns out to be no good, then the deal's off. Got it?"

"I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>KS: So Sofia, who's this 'strong fighter' you mentioned earlier?<strong>

**Sofia: Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you? You're the author, you figure it out.**

**KS: Well, since I'm the author, I don't really need figure it out. I already know who it is.**

**Kabala: You do?**

**KS: I do. And you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**All: Aww...**

**KS: But I'm going to have a surprise for all of you.**

**All: What is it?**

**KS: Again, you'll find out next chapter.**

**All: Aww...**

**KS: Okay, I'll give you a hint. It involves kissing**

**Sofia: (blushes) W-What?**

**KS: (stares blankly) Well... If that's not foreshadowing, I don't know what is. Anyway, good night everyone. See you all next time.**


End file.
